1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices including a transistor with improved withstand voltage characteristic for a high voltage and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices, e.g., flash memory devices, requiring high voltage for programming and erasing operations may include high voltage transistors as well as low voltage transistors. Transistors with spacers may be disposed in a peripheral circuit region of such semiconductor devices.